Kate Micucci
Kate Micucci (born March 31, 1980) is an American actress, voice actress, comedian, singer, songwriter and artist. She is one half of the musical comedy duo Garfunkel and Oates. Her first major television exposure was her role as Stephanie Gooch in Scrubs, and she then portrayed Shelley in Raising Hope. She currently voices Sadie in Steven Universe, Sara Murphy in Milo Murphy's Law, Daisy in Nature Cat, Velma Dinkley alongside Mindy Cohn, and Webby Vanderquack in a new series of DuckTales. Early life Born in Jersey City, New Jersey, of Italian ancestry, Micucci was raised in Nazareth, Pennsylvania, in the Lehigh Valley region of the state, where she first learned to play classical piano, taught by her mother. She graduated alongside rock musician Jordan White in 1998 from Nazareth Area High School. Micucci then received an A.A. in Fine Arts from Keystone College in La Plume, Pennsylvania, and a B.A. in Studio Art in 2003 from Loyola Marymount University, Los Angeles. Career Micucci's TV credits include numerous television commercials, as well as Toni the barista on NBC's Four Kings, guest roles on Malcolm in the Middle, 'Til Death, How I Met Your Mother, Cory in the House, and Campus Ladies, and recurring roles on Scrubs and Raising Hope. Her film credits include The Last Hurrah, Bart Got a Room and When in Rome. She plays "Lily the IT girl" on Elevator produced by HBO's Runawaybox. In early 2009, she released a five-track EP entitled Songs. Micucci appeared in five episodes of Scrubs ("My Lawyer's In Love", "My Absence", "My Chief Concern", "Our Histories", and "My Finale") as Stephanie Gooch, a ukulele player with whom Ted Buckland begins a relationship. She performs her song "Mr. Moon" as well as an adapted version of "Fuck You" (retitled "Screw You" for ABC), a song she typically performs as part of the musical duo Garfunkel and Oates. In 2009, she starred in the short film Imaginary Larry, co-written and co-directed by Riki Lindhome, her partner in Garfunkel and Oates. In August 2009, Micucci appeared in an advertising campaign for Hillshire Farms and for H & R Block in January 2010. Micucci performs "Playin' with Micucci" on third Mondays at the Steve Allen Theater on Hollywood Boulevard, in Hollywood, California, most recently in August and October 2011. In the act, she presents "songs and stories in a musical variety show." Micucci says the title is the only dirty aspect of the show. She can also frequently be seen performing with Lindhome in "An Evening with Garfunkel and Oates" at the Upright Citizens Brigade Theater in Los Angeles. She performed with William H. Macy on the ukulele to promote the DVD release of the film Bart Got a Room. The video has been circulated around the Internet on sites such as YouTube and The Huffington Post. In 2010, Micucci appeared in the Kristen Bell film When in Rome and also in an episode in the sixth season of the TV show Weeds as a slightly sedated waitress. She appeared in some episodes of the HBO series, Bored to Death and appeared as the babysitter/dogsitter/eldersitter Shelley in the series Raising Hope. In February 2011, Micucci appeared briefly in a Progressive Insurance ad as a waitress. She has also voiced a character on Pendleton Ward's animated series Adventure Time, as well as the character of Julie Kane on the Disney XD animated series Motorcity. She also voices the recurring character Sadie on the Cartoon Network animated series Steven Universe. In July 2012, Kate appeared in Written by a Kid's production Scary Smash, a Geek and Sundry creation that was executive produced by Kim Evey, Felicia Day, and Sheri Byrant. In January 2013, Micucci's casting was announced for a recurring role on The Big Bang Theory as "a potential love interest for ... Raj." Her character, the painfully shy Lucy, first appeared on February 14, 2013. Micucci appeared as a guest judge on King of the Nerds. As of October 2015 she provides the voice of Velma Dinkley in the series Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!, sharing with Mindy Cohn in other forms of media. In 2016, she appeared in Season 1, Episode 6 in the Netflix comedy-drama series, Easy along with Orlando Bloom and Malin Akerman. Discography *'Songs - EP' (Released: January 25, 2009) #Walking in Los Angeles #Out the Door #Mr. Moon #Dear Deer #Just Say When *'EP Phone Home - EP' (Released: November 22, 2010) #I Have a Crush on My Teacher #The Happy Song #For My Dog Jack #Song for the Late Night People #Soup in the Woods #Taking Chances Filmography Film Television Awards On December 30, 2009, G4TV named Micucci the #1 Woman of Comedy. External links *Official website *Kate Micucci at the Internet Movie Database Category:1980 births Category:Living people Category:American comedy musicians Category:American film actresses Category:American television actresses Category:American people of Italian descent Category:Loyola Marymount University alumni Category:Nazareth Area High School alumni Category:People from Nazareth, Pennsylvania Category:Actresses from Jersey City, New Jersey Category:Musicians from Jersey City, New Jersey Category:Actresses from Pennsylvania Category:Actresses from Los Angeles Category:Musicians from Pennsylvania Category:Musicians from Los Angeles Category:Keystone College alumni Category:American ukulele players Category:American women comedians Category:American voice actresses Category:Actresses of Italian descent Category:Comedians from California